<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Penguins of the Bat Cave by MeloLuvBebe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544604">The Penguins of the Bat Cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloLuvBebe/pseuds/MeloLuvBebe'>MeloLuvBebe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Adventure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Penguins of Madagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(?), Crack, Damian as Skipper, because I said so, don’t Question my brilliance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloLuvBebe/pseuds/MeloLuvBebe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian love animals. That’s it. That the whole plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Adventure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Penguins of the Bat Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, given that everyone in the manor was quite well aware of Damian’s fascination with all manner of members of the animal kingdom, it really shouldn’t have been a surprise. But Bruce had a hard time figuring what else would be a proper reaction to seeing his youngest son walk into the dining room for breakfast with guests. Three guests to be more precise. Three, very small, penguin guests. </p><p>As it were, his only outward reaction was a slow blink and a slight nod. He didn’t question it further until Damian had left the room and he was able to turn to his eldest for an explanation. Dick seemed to understand the meaning behind his glance, thankfully, and gave a clear answer, “Jason got him to watch The Penguins of Madagascar,” here he gave a fond grin, “I think he liked it.”</p><p>And that was enough explanation really. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, Damian would become extremely interested in a specific species of animal and less than a week later there would be some variation of it in the manor. What was uncommon, however, was that the animals were let to roam the manor freely, albeit the more Bruce observed the more he noticed that they seemed to stick by Damian’s side throughout the day.</p><p>It wasn’t an issue again until the day came that the cave had a visitor. If Bruce had been more inclined to exaggeration he might have said that the cave only received visitors from ‘outsiders’ once in a blue moon. But being that he wasn’t, he simply settled for a mild irritation at being disturbed in his home. </p><p>Standing in the Zeta-tube was a decidedly anxious looking speedster. Though it seemed he still had enough sense in him to wait for Batman to acknowledge him before stepping foot into the black clad vigilante’s lair. “Hey Bats! I was just checkin’ on ya. We were, well more like the others were worried because I’m completely aware that you can take care of yourself and well umm… anyways you didn’t come to the last scheduled meeting and I guess the others decided we should check up with you. See what it is you were up to.” </p><p>The rest of what he was going to say, and he was definitely going to keep saying more, was interrupted as Damian strode into the cave, head held high (or as high as it could be held for someone as short as he) and not a single glance spared for the Flash, “Father, I’ve finished my report for last night.” </p><p>“That’s good, put it on my station and I’ll look it over when I’m done here,” Bruce gave his son a nod of approval and made a gesture towards the area where the Batcomputer was situated.</p><p>“Of course,” Damian gave his own nod of confirmation in return before clearing his throat and announcing, in a clear cut tone, “Kowalski, report!”</p><p>No sooner than the words had left his mouth there was the pitter patter of webbed feet hitting stone as a lean, moderately tall penguin came skulking out of who knows where with a notebook held tightly in its… flippers. It quickly scuttled towards the workbench, deposited the notebook, then returned to wherever it came from. Robin watched this all with a critical eye, giving a pleased grin to his father as the task was completed, and walking off with nary an explanation.</p><p>It was all Batman could to to stifle a sigh of exasperation as he turned back to address his Justice League colleague. Barry Allen looked as though he had just witnessed an atrocity as he slowly backed out with a stuttered, “Well uh actually..I just remembered that un.. I’ve gotta..go, somewhere else. Yeah! I’ve got to be somewhere else urgently, have a nice night, Batman!” He shouted as he made a quick escape to the Zeta-tube and disappeared in a bright light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>